1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air manifold for a cleaner subsystem such as those used in xerographic machines. More specifically, a high efficiency air manifold system is provided which enables removal of toner particles from a brush cleaning assembly using less power than conventional systems and providing a more laminar air flow therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaner subsystems of xerographic engines employ a variety of techniques to clean a photoreceptor. Several techniques utilize one or more rotating brushes, usually made from insulative or conductive fibers. An integral part of the cleaning process is the cleaning of the brush itself by a brush detoning subsystem. A brush detoning system is utilized to remove accumulated toner particles from the brush fibers and to carry them away to a toner filter or separator. A particular known system shown in FIG. 1 uses a "flicker bar" 16 to knock toner particles from the brush and an air-stream operated under vacuum pressure removes the toner particles dislodged by the "flicker bar".
Numerous problems are associated with detoning systems, such as the one shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In particular, it is difficult (if not impossible) for known detoning systems to have a uniform air-flow profile across the longitudinal length of the brush. Air-speed profiles for this system shown in FIG. 3 peak near the middle of the span and fall off rapidly towards the longitudinal ends. Additionally, brushes fibers, such as in FIG. 1, offer a high impedance to the air flow in conventional manifolds. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the air flow A, designated flowing in the direction shown by the arrows, is from a photoreceptor cleaner housing gap, at approximately the 5 o'clock and 7 o'clock positions, to the air-manifold located at approximately 12 o'clock in the housing. This forces the air to flow through a large span of brush fibers. At approximately 30000 fibers/in..sup.2 in fiber density, the average cleaning brush offers significant resistance to the flow or air. Thus, high power requirements are necessary to achieve acceptable levels of detoning, i.e., a high air speed and a flow rate of approximately 30 cfm is necessary to maintain removed particles aloft.